


Changing Seasons

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Autumn, Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal looks forward to the Fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Work" and the fic_promptly prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, changing of the seasons

As Neal walked to the office, he took the chance to enjoy the changing of the seasons. Though Mozzie kept talking about running away to a tropical island, Neal knew he would miss the subtle transition to Autumn. There was a feeling in the air, as the Summer drew to a close. It wasn't as abrupt as the first snow of winter, but it was just as familiar to him.

In the past, the changing of the seasons had only slightly impacted Neal's life: snow made clean get-aways harder, heating and a/c systems were convenient access tunnels during some seasons and death traps during others. Those kind of things.

But now that he worked with the FBI, the changing of the seasons meant more. Fall meant coats and umbrellas strewn around the corners of the office. It meant the sudden preponderance of pumpkin-flavored goodies around the break room. And, more importantly, it meant that Neal could check off one more year on his calendar. The first day of Autumn was the day that Neal had emerged from jail with a tracking anklet on.

Now the changing of the seasons was Neal's calendar to freedom.


End file.
